Mythopoeia
Fauna altered by WW3 - '' ''All Animal life can mate with each other if its genetic makeup was altered by the events of WW3. However carnivores and herbivores instinctively stayed separated, though rare cross breeding between the two types of consumers has been noted. '' * ''Carnivae - Animals that have adapted and evolved over time to essentially become monsters. These creatures in particular consist of carnivores. They vary in size and strength based on what their genetic makeup consist of. For example, the offspring of a lion and a cheetah will be a large cat like creature with immense strength and speed. Now say that offspring mates with the offspring of a bear and a wolf, that creature will have the mixed genetics of four different types of beast, compounding its strength and ability. The cycle only continues and these creatures grow stronger with each one that is born. * Nuclea - Herbivore like animals, only attack if its in self defense and like carnivae grow stronger with each offspring that is produced. * Parasidia - Various types of airborne parasites, most can be harmful and even deadly however some carry beneficial traits. * Insectionias - Bugs that have been mutated by the events of WW3. Some grow to be large while others take on camouflage and other abilities. Eat anything and everything, but unlike the animals they stick to their own species during breeding. * Dragons - (EXTREMELY RARE BUT NOT ACTUALLY DRAGONS) after WW3 many reptile like animals were unable to survive due to harsh and changing weather conditions. However few species of snakes and lizards were able to survive, along with most variations of alligator/crocodile. Birds and reptiles began breeding, leading to the hatch of the first dragon. As rare as these creatures already are, the most rare of them is the alligator/crocodile type. Unlike most variations of this beast it has 4 legs with hand-like claws, as well as its skin is basically impenetrable. Flora ' ' * Welwitschia mirabilis (Edible ) - Welwitschia plant consists of only two leaves and a sturdy stem with roots. That's all! Two leaves continue to grow until they resemble the shaggy mane of some sci-fi alien. The stem thickens, rather than gains in height, and can grow to be almost 2 meters high and 8 meters wide. Their estimated lifespan is 400 to 1500 years. It can survive up to five years with no rain, which is how it can grow in the wastelands. The plant is said to be very tasty either raw or baked in hot ashes, and this is how it got its other name, Onyanga, which means onion of the desert. ' ' * Rafflesia arnoldii (Carnivore) - Rafflesia Arnoldii, recently assigned to the Euphorbiaceae family, is the biggest flower in the world only found in the most specific wastelands, as if it is not in its original continent someone has most certainly placed it. It can get to be 8 feet across and weigh a whopping 65 - 110 pounds. Why is that? It gives off a most offensive odor when in bloom. This scent is somewhat like rotting meat. This is why it is often called the Corpse Plant by some natives of Indonesian Wastelands where it originates. Its blossoms only three weeks. But in those days it needs a miracle or two just for survival. This hideous smell it produces attracts pollinating insectionas, and carnivae to it for consumption to help perpetuate the species. ' ' * Baobab(Life Trees) -Baobab is the common name of a genus (Adansonia) containing eight species of trees, native to Madagascar, mainland Africa and Australia. Also known as the Bottle Tree, not only do they look like bottles, but the trees typically store around 300 liters of water! No wonder why they often live over 500 years. The Sovereign grows these in their homes, as it is the Sigil of King Thomlin's family. * Dracaena cinnabari - Dracaena Cinnabari is a Dragon Tree, It is also referred to as the Dragon Blood Tree and Socotra Dragon Tree. It is one of the most striking of Socotra's plants, a strange-looking, umbrella-shaped tree. Also known as the battlefield tree. These trees leak blood as they were sprouted from the bodies blown away by an un-tested chemical weapon that was launched around the world. * Selaginella lepidophylla: the Resurrection Plant - Also known as Rose of Jericho, the Selaginella Lepidophylla is a species of desert plant noted for its ability to survive almost complete desiccation; during dry weather in its native habitat, its stems curl into a tight ball and uncurl when exposed to moisture. has been used to heal minor injuries.